


Without You

by DeadPerson



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, OTP Feels, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPerson/pseuds/DeadPerson
Summary: Two unlikely companions meet in a bar. Friendship, longing, love, and death.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 203





	1. Yamazaki 18

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am an old deadperson who hasn't written a fanfiction in a decade. Alas, I hope you enjoy this multi-chapter fluffy and depressing drabble inspired by the concept and comic strips by @nadairead and @jayd3nknight on twitter. Their art is amazing! Please check it out if you haven't. <3

This wasn’t the first time he had spent a late-night drinking scotch at a bar. Far from it in fact, from the time he was 16 years old to his current after life Arackniss had spent most of his nights drinking alone. Tonight, was no different. He sipped slowly at his glass of Yamazaki 18 pairing the flavors of vanilla, apricot and café au lait with the tingling sting of a clove cigarette. Peaceful and almost serene these blissful times were, yet something slightly out of the ordinary caught the peripheral of his right four eyes.

Sat two stools down from him was a timid creature. While his posture was straight and his expression almost arrogant Arackniss could tell by the very aura of this guy he had no confidence. From his hips down the man was purely snake, yellow and black patterns accented by red eyes along his lower body, his waist up was almost humanoid, he carried the patters of black and yellow on his body into the pinstripe suit jacket he adorned. The tail of his body wrapped around the stool in which he sat with the very tip end jolting around up and down, back and forth. This was his major tell, the guy was either nervous or scared but the tense nature of this stranger was certainly killing the spiders somber yet chill vibe. However, the duress of some anonymous man was not his burden to bear nor did he particularly care. Arackniss had seen a million guys like this before, a faux swagger to conceal the overwhelming insecurity that lay within. But for some reason as he thought this, he heard his own voice speak out above the atmospheric music.

“What’s your name?” Arackniss blinked. Clueless as to why he would even consider opening idle conversation.

The snake jolted as if being awoken from a dream. “Me?” He stared wide eyed at Arackniss blinking with intrigue

“Yeah you, what’s ya name?” He repeated this time with a bit of snark.

“Ah! Well you may call me Sir Pentious!” He grinned widely at the sound of his own name. Arackniss nodded slowly, realizing now the predicament he had just got himself into. This Pentious was obviously a social dunce. There was a reason he sat alone at this bar sipping his glass of wine. “And you are?” the snake inquired.

“Arackniss.” His answer was short but not entirely dismissive. He took another gulp of his beverage.

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you around this bar before, you see I’m well known around this side of the Pentagram and a frequent patron of this establishment. Are you a new fallen sinner?” This guy was so full of shit you’d need a sewer maintenance professional to unclog all this fake pompous attitude. Well known, huh?

“Nah, I’m from the East side. Had some business on dis side-a town. Didn’t wanna go all the way home for a quick sip. I’ve been down here a long-time pal.” ‘Business’ was a bit of a stretch. Truth be told he had a little get together with his little brother and sister at the Hazbin Hotel. The twins, Angel and Molly, were always a sassy and sunny pair full of life and fun even in hell. Life had always been hard and cruel to the three of them and in death, there had been questions of betrayal and cowardice. It wasn’t until recently that Arackniss had decided to come clean on his side of the details involving his brother’s untimely death, giving the siblings a chance to reconnect. Although even with their new founded relationship Arackniss knew he had to keep them at arm’s length. If their Father ever found out exactly where his brother was staying, whatever happened would certainly be his fault. Another lengthy sip of his drink and Arackniss was empty. He softly knocked his knuckles against the bar, ushering the tender for a refill.

“I see! That explains it then, I know most of the sinners on the West side due to my level of authority in the area. I’ve laid siege to most of this area you know.” Alright time to take this guy down a couple of pegs.

“Funny, y’know I thought this was mostly Vox’s turf. I ain’t nevah heard of a Pentious.” He laid his chin into his palm raising an eyebrow inquisitively. Immediately the snake’s demeanor switched. His eyes widened and his breath was short.

“W-well of course this area is…primarily under the strong hold of Mister Vox but…I…uhh...I’m gaining territory!” And with that went every shred of confidence this fool had. Arackniss knew what this guy was all about before ever speaking to him. An overbearing sucker with a popularity complex. His insecurity and self-doubt were painfully obvious, he had no way of saving face now. “Well I should be going.” Pentious managed to stammer out, his face turning a brilliant shade of red as he faced towards the exit.

“Ay.” Arackniss was shocked by the sound of his own voice. Something about this pathetic twit was sympathetic to a degree. Maybe his brother and sister were too much of an influence on him. “You…uh…sure you don’t want a’nudder glass? My treat pal.” Pentious’ hands clamped together as he whipped around with shocked expression. This guy wore every emotion on his sleeve. He had no poker face. Arackniss found this shortcoming almost endearing.

“I…would love another glass.” He let his shoulders drop slightly from their tense posture. “Um, so tell me Mister Arackniss, how do you like the West side? Is it much different from the East? I must confess I never really travel outside the area much.” This one moment of genuine joy from Pentious almost made Arackniss smile. Almost.

“East sides a lotta bullshit for me, so here it’s like a vacation spot. No drama. No hits. No constantly watching my fuckin’ back. It’s paradise.” Arackniss gave a small smirk to punctuate his sarcasm. This made Pentious laugh.

“Sounds like you lead an exciting life Mister Arackniss.” His smile was small but the heart behind it made Arackniss fill with some emotion he hadn’t felt in a long time. What was it? Whatever it was it was warm and pleasant.

“Ay, just call me Niss, ight?” Pentious nodded graciously.

“Absolutely! Um…Niss?” His tone dropped slightly. This put Arackniss at attention, did he already do something to depress the guy?

“Yeah?” A moment of silence fell between them.

“Thank you.” Pentious smiled again as he ran his finger around the rim of his newly filled wine glass.

“Don’t mention it. So, c’mon big guy tell me a little about yourself.” Arackniss leaned against his elbow preparing himself for a long speech but this time he wasn’t bothered. Pentious was much more relaxed and casual now. He had already embarrassed himself but still wasn’t rejected like usual. How much worse could he do? The two bar mates continued their conversation until last call. What a strange yet pleasant night.


	2. Two Phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three weeks since Arackniss last visited the West side of the pentagram. The three spider siblings have a get together at the Happy Hotel. I'm bad at summarizing. 0u0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 2! This one is a bit longer and honestly a lot of setup for future chapters but I hope you still enjoy! Always appreciate constructive criticism too. Also for fair warning there is a bit of internalized homophobia in this chapter and future chapters will contain homophobic slurs, for characterization not for the sake of using bigoted language. Again I wanna thank you for reading! <3

The day to day life for a mobster can get kind of mundane after doing it for nearly a century. The occupation was a lot like a strategic game of chess. Sure you had the days where you got to shoot out a rival family or shank some dope dealer trying to stiff you, but a lot of the ‘game’ was gathering intel, plotting territorial take overs, finding the weaknesses in your adversaries and exploiting that to the point of psychological torture. Anyone who isn’t family is your enemy and a potential pawn to use for gaining advantages in this business. Being constantly on guard can be exhausting but Arackniss didn’t know any other way of life. He had spent his entire existence keeping everyone at a distance because the only person you can truly trust, is yourself.

Ironic that he decides to have a self-reflection of his life choices and philosophies while walking towards the Happy Hotel, the designated meeting spot for himself and his siblings to keep their growing bond on the down low. It had been nearly three weeks since his last visit and his sister Molly made every minute the three of them spent apart feel like an eternity. Arackniss couldn’t blame her though, their relationship had always been tumultuous and now that rapport finally seemed to be on the mend, there was a lot of missed time to make up for.

A buzz in his pocket stopped all progress in his trip as he took his personal cellphone out to check the message he had received. Arackniss had two cellphones, one for work and one for personal use. Few people knew his personal number to keep suspicion from his Father at bay and the device never came off vibrate. As he swiped his finger across the phone to open his home screen, he could already see who the message was from. Arackniss didn’t have contacts listed in his phone for extra insurance but he had memorized the numbers of every person who was privy to this cellphone. This text was from Pentious, the socially awkward noodle Arackniss had met at a random bar the last time he was on the west side. After talking for hours and the warm buzz of alcohol fogging his usual sensibilities Arackniss made the mistake of giving this goof his number. Although what he feared would be a mistake was turning into somewhat of a budding friendship. Pentious was dorky and full of shit, but he was also extremely clever and a phenomenal conversationalist. Something Arackniss had admittedly always sucked at. Texting had become a regular thing for the two of them and even if the conversations were mostly one sided Arackniss found himself fond of listening. An escape from his own world into someone else’s was sometimes just what he needed. His eyes scanned over the text:

“ _What do you call a snake who works for the government? A civil serpent!_ _～_ _> ^_ _）～～～～_ _”_

Well they can’t be winners every time. Arackniss quickly typed out an appropriate response.

“ _Nerd.”_

Dropping the phone back in his pocket Arackniss approached the hotel, knocking gently against the front door. He took a step back to make himself look more apathetic about being here than he really was, he didn’t want his brother or sister to know how much their relationship meant to him. Keeping others at a distance prevented them from disappointing you or even worse, hurting you.

In a breath of time the door swung open to reveal Arackniss’ little brother, Angel. Little brother seemed like an inappropriate term now considering Angel’s stature in hell was well over twice that of Arackniss. When they were alive on Earth Arackniss had been a tall man standing 6 foot 5 inches with the build of an athlete. Angel had been an average sized man on the leaner side. Arackniss couldn’t help but feel like this was somehow a part of his eternal punishment being rendered to a measly height while Angel stood at least nine feet tall. “Niss, you son of a bitch get in here! Molly and I are already halfway through our first drink waitin’ on your ass.” Angel grinned widely, his golden tooth reflecting the setting sun behind them.

Arackniss followed the lead of his brother through the foyer of the hotel, at the bar of the hotel’s common area sat their sister Molly. She waved dramatically beckoning them to come and join her. “Get ovah here boys, dis kitty cats got sum good stuff he’s been holdin’ out on us!” The kitty cat she referred to was the barkeeper and receptionist, Husk. A chimera cat demon with a short temper and voice that sounded like gravel.

“I told you girlie, stop callin’ me kitty cat.” He took a rag and wiped at the bar. “Figured you lot should have a decent night together considerin’ how little you get to see each other, don’t make me regret it.” The threat was empty, Husk was always trying to come off grittier than he was. The old man had a heart buried down somewhere deep in that cold unfeeling exterior. While this was a bit of an assumption, Arackniss believed this softer side was being brought out of Husk by a certain scantly clad spider standing beside him.

“Aw! Husky you shouldn’t have! Keep spoilin’ me like dis and I’mma have to owe you a special gift.” Angel punctuated his flirtation with a wink, leaning the elbows of his first pair of arms on the bar counter. Husk immediately shooed him off, laying out three empty frosted glasses, two of them he filled with straight whiskey, Bulliet 10 year, not bad. The third he filled with Silver Patron, this was obviously meant for Molly, the girl had a fondness for her tequila.

The three siblings sat along the bar, sipping their drinks talking about everything and anything. At some point a deck of cards had been brought to the table and the three played a bit of poker while they reminisced about life on Earth, laughing at their past foolish mistakes and shenanigans.

“And I’m just standin’ there in front of this John’s landlord with egg on my face! I mean I couldn’t believe he-.” Angel’s story was cut off by a soft buzzing noise.

“Ah, my bad, keep talkin’ I’mma just check dis.” Arackniss brought out his phone to see another text from Pentious, he began to reply when his train of thought was interrupted by his brother’s nasally obnoxious voice.

“And just who in da hell are YOU textin’?” Angel reached for the phone in Arackniss’ hand but he pulled back instinctively before Angel could reach it.

“Nobody important and none of ya business!” He eyed his brother up and down pretending to be offended by Angel’s familiarity.

“As far as I knew the only people you talked to outside of this hotel wouldn’t have THAT number.” Angel pointed to the phone Arackniss was concealing. “Didja get yerself a little girlfriend?” his comment was teasing but not malicious. Arackniss had never been good at relationships, especially romantic ones. The idea that he would have a girlfriend was ludicrous.

“I was just at a local bar around here and started talking to this guy. Got a little more drunk than I intended and thought it be a smart idea to give this guy my number. I don’t know why, I just fuckin’ did. Now he texts me every once in a while, and it’s not entirely annoying so I’ve been puttin’ up with it for now.” This was a half-truth, but Arackniss couldn’t exactly admit he was making friends, it sounded too cheesy and juvenile.

Although the next thing out of his sister’s mouth made him wish he had just admitted to the friendship and completely avoid the conversation to come. “Oh so it’s a little boyfriend then?” She fluttered her eyelashes knowingly.

Arackniss’ face flushed brightly, and a surge of an unidentifiable emotion blew over him like a heat wave. Before he knew what was coming out of his mouth “Mollz you fuckin’ loose lip blabber mouth-!” He cupped a hand over his mouth. He never let his emotions get the better of him, yet here he was, he felt sweat start to bead down his neck as his heartbeat launched into overdrive. Had he kept his cool he could have played it off as a joke. ‘Molly you’re such a silly card…’ and the three of them could have laughed off this whole scenario, but that is not what happened. Molly winced realizing she had struck a nerve that was still all too sensitive for her older brother.

Tension hung in the air before Angel’s voice broke the silence. “The fuck does that mean, blabber mouth?” Angel turned his face towards Molly, a look of disgust and hatred in his expression Molly had never seen directed at her before.

“I…well I…ya see…heh, it’s complicated…” Molly tried to avert her gaze when Angel’s voice boomed louder throughout the common room.

“You say the word ‘boyfriend’ and the first thing outta this guys face is to call you blabber mouth. Explain that to me.” Molly took in a deep and shaky breath. She could only imagine what was running through Angel’s mind right now. Deep wounds carved into her twin by decades of bigotry were reopening in front of her eyes but in the same breath could she really betray the secrecy she was sworn to by her older brother? It had taken him longer than his lifetime to open up to her and here she was breaking the confidentiality between them that had lasted some forty years. She really felt like a blabber mouth.

“It’s fine Mollz.” Molly lifted her eyes to see Arackniss staring at the wall behind the bar, avoiding eye contact with either sibling. “I still got my own hang ups so I can’t say it but…I don’t mind if you do.”

Molly let out a long sigh, partially in relief, but also because of the weight of what she was to say next might have on the three of them. “Angie, despite all the harsh words between you and Niss over the years, the three of us aren’t that different.” She gave a small weary smile.

“Don’t give me that cryptic shit Molly, say what ya gotta say and mean it.” Angel was right, there wasn’t really a delicate way to put this.

“You and I both know what it’s like to be gay during a time when it was not only socially unacceptable but a federal offence. Throughout all of that we were still strong enough to know who we were unapologetically, and we had each other for support. Other’s like us weren’t as lucky, there was a shame attached to who they truly were and a self-hatred for not being able to be what society wanted, more specifically the son our Dad wanted. Niss had to do a lot of hiding to feel like he could survive.” Molly’s words hung heavy in the air as Angel took all the information in.

“But he always had so many mistresses…” Angel’s thought was interrupted by Arackniss chiming in.

“You know it’s possible…to like both, yeah?” Angel watched as just that small statement took enough out of his brother resulting in him downing an entire glass of whiskey with no pause. The burn was familiar and comforting contrast to his feelings towards this discussion.

Another long silence hung in the air like the heat of a humid summer day.

Then Angel erupted into laughter. “So, you mean to tell me our hard ass fuck of a homophobic Father raised 3 gays? Talk about the fuckin’ irony of all dis, man I wish I could see the look on his face if he ever found out. By the way Pops your teachins’ and beatins’ didn’t mean shit all three of us are your disappointments. The only mark he left on the world was fabulousssssss!” Angel bent over laughing so hard his sides were cramping. Arackniss even let out a breath of a chuckle as he patted Angel on the back, a lazy attempt to help him breathe.

Molly stared at her two brothers, joking together. She never thought she would see the day. Tears stung the back of her eyes, but she blinked them away as fast as she could. Her crying would only break Angel’s howling laughter and this moment was too precious to her to interrupt.

After another drink, the three were emotionally and physically exhausted deciding to end their night before someone passed out on Husk’s bar. Molly excused herself a little earlier than her brothers, something about needing beauty sleep to look fresh for an early mornings work.

As Angel walked Arackniss towards the front door a thought crossed his mind. “Oh yeah, I never asked you, what’s the name of the guy you met? Being on the west side I might know ‘em.” Arackniss shrugged.

“Eh I doubt it, but he called himself Pentious.” The name brought a snort out of Angel.

“Oh…” He replied biting his lip back from another fit of laughter.

“So, you do know em?” Arackniss raised an eyebrow unamused by Angel’s reaction.

“I guess you could say that. He’s uhh…an interesting character.” Angel stifled more laughter by covering his mouth.

“Look the guy is a complete dork but, I dunno…It’s kinda nice to talk to somebody with his level of optimism. It’s goofy but it’s genuine.” Angel’s laughter quieted down and he graced his brother with a warm and accepting smile.

“Ya know now that you say that, I could see it. Anyway, be safe walkin’ home, you sure you don’t want me to order you a cab?” Arackniss shook his head.

“Nah, a nice quite walk under the moon is just what I could use right about now.” He waved to Angel as he walked onto the road in front of the hotel, lighting a cigarette he let the breath of smoke fill his lungs and slowly released. Truth be told after a night like this he was wired. No way he was going to sleep any time soon with his adrenaline rushing after that emotional roller coaster ride. He needed to relax. Time to chill out. Absent mindedly he took out his personal phone calling up the last person who messaged him. The phone rang twice before an answer.

“Hello?”

Arackniss put his lower set of hands in his pocket as his upper arms supported the phone against his face and his cigarette. He took another drag before responding. “Yo Pent. It’s Niss. You busy?”


	3. A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss arrives at Pentious' home to hangout for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a little longer to post, this scene was a bit hard for me to write and I wanted to make sure it was as good as I could possibly do. I hope you enjoy this one, but be excited for Chapter 4 >:3 Constructive criticism highly appreciated! THANKS!

‘Deep breaths, deep breaths, don’t get too excited. You just have a friend coming over. That’s all. An actual friend that you’ve been talking to for weeks now. No need to freak out.’ Pentious paced back and forth around the entrance room of his home. His heart racing with excitement. He was finally going to hang out with his newfound friend! It was completely unexpected and out of the blue but nevertheless he was excited Arackniss had thought about him enough to ask if he could drop by.

After their brief phone call Pentious immediately took to straightening up his already tidy house. At first, he had been engulfed in feelings of anxiety, worried that the state of his home would make a poor impression, but the longer he waited the more fear turned into elation. ‘It’s been such a long time…and he genuinely seems interested in a friendship.’

Pentious managed to sit himself down his thoughts whizzing through his mind. ‘Any minute now he will be knocking at my door, I wonder what we will talk about? What will we do? He’s such an alluring character I bet he has all kinds of interesting stories to tell.’ Pentious felt a small smile grace his lips.

‘He’s so cool without even trying. Cold, dark, and mysterious not to mention he’s the most handsome man I’ve met in nearly a century.’ That is when the whirling thoughts stopped. He gave himself pause to reflect on what his spinning mind had just managed to leak out from his subconscious.

He swallowed hard nervously tapping his fingers in succession, mulling over his own thoughts. ‘Don’t… panic. It’s purely a fact of reality. I’m becoming friendly with Arackniss and he is objectively an attractive man at least by Hell’s standards. By my standards…But that doesn’t mean anything! Beauty is in the eye of the beholder; you can appreciate a work of art without becoming romantically attached…What?’

Before another thought could rush his mind there was a knock at his door. Pentious jumped from his chair eagerly but decided it would be best to approach with some rapport. He inhaled deeply and let the exhalation slowly escape his lips. He opened the door revealing Arackniss, who had just dropped a cigarette, putting it out with his foot.

“Oh, hey! How’s it goin’ Pent? Surprised you stay up this late.” Arackniss smirked putting his lower set of hands in his pockets. Alcohol still buzzing through his system made small expressions easier for him to manage.

“I’m surprised as well. You haven’t been over to this side in a while. What’s the special occasion?” Pentious stepped out of the way letting his arm usher Arackniss through the door. He took off his hat placing it onto a hat and coat rack directly beside the door.

“Just had a few drinks with my brotha’ and sista’. I didn’t know you knew Angie though, that was interestin’.” Pentious blinked. The name Angie was unfamiliar to him. Arackniss read his face realizing he need to be more specific. “Yeah… y’know Angel Dust? He said he had met ya before, pretty sure every being in hell has heard of him.”

Pentious felt his throat clench tight. Angel Dust and himself were not exactly on the most pleasant terms. What could that slutty spider have said to Arackniss about him? “I... well yes. We met on…the battlefield. He was lending his support to an adversary of mine. We were fighting over territory.” Arackniss let out a small huff that resembled something of a laugh.

“He didn’t say anythin’ about that. So, Angie kicked yer ass huh?” He raised an eyebrow knowingly. Pentious felt his face grow hot.

“I would not say ‘kicked’ necessarily. I had my fair share of licks I’ll have you know.” This time an actual chuckle reverberated from Arackniss’ throat.

“I see. So, he was goin’ easy on ya.” The heat from Pentious’ cheeks did not disappear. He felt humiliated but at the same time, there was a spark in his belly that ignited.

“It was a fair spar that got interrupted. I would gladly take him on anytime if he so chose to oppose me.” Pentious clenched his fist smiling manically, his hood flaring out. He had a proclivity for the dramatic.

Arackniss shook his head amused by the snake. “Well I don’t think ya gotta worry about that. The both of youz should count ya blessings.” Arackniss let his eyes search around the common room. “So, do I get a tour of the kingdom or are we jus’ gonna stand here?”

Snapping out of his ego rife monologue Pentious changed his smile from confident to elated. “Yes, of course please follow me.” As the two walked through each room Arackniss let himself gaze around, taking in the brilliance of Pentious’ home. It was spacious, and uniquely decorated. Every detail of embellishment had obviously been thoroughly considered. The architecture of the home was late Victorian with the woodworking being exceptionally elaborate. The walls were adorned with magnificent paintings hung in lavish picture frames. All the furnishings and décor had a distinct gothic fashion that thematically carried throughout the house. To put it lightly the home was impressive and Arackniss was too distracted by the artistic approach to interior design to really pay attention to what Pentious was saying as he toured him through each room.

“How the hell you manage to snag a place like dis? Even some of the top bosses I know don’t got pads this fancy.” Arackniss absent mindedly picked up an ornament of a snake encapsulating a crystal.

Pentious adjusted his suit jacket, as his posture filled with an irrepressible sense of pride. “Well it has taken a few centuries, but my home has been a passion project of mine over the years. From the ground up I’ve completely made this place my own. I’m pleased to hear you find it ‘fancy.’”

Arackniss had to brace himself from nearly dropping the ornament in shock. “You made this place? Like built it. With your own hands?” He set the statue down staring at Pentious with full attention.

Pentious grabbed the back of his neck bashfully. “Well…yes. I’m an engineer you know. Building a home is just something I did for fun it’s not my real work. It’s just…well…”

Arackniss interrupted with a soft laugh. “It’s incredible. I didn’t know you had this kinda talent. This is really impressive Pent.” He let a small and gentle smile grace his features before blinking and shaking it away, however it was too late, Pentious had seen the smile and the expression shot through his heart like a stead fast arrow hitting a target.

“I-I…” He paused collecting himself wishing the flush in his cheeks away. “If you find my home impressive you should see my real work. Please follow me.” Pentious gestured towards a staircase to his right, leading down to a basement. Arackniss took lead in walking down the stairs, Pentious close behind him. When they reached the final few steps Pentious flicked on a light switch illuminating the dimly lit basement.

Arackniss had to brace himself to keep his normal composure, the sight before him was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was like a mad scientist’s laboratory, machines opened as if they were being dissected. Completed inventions placed and displayed in glass casings. “You…you’ve built all of this?”

Pentious lit up with delight. “From the schematics to completion, every work in progress and finished project you see before you are all my work. My specialty is weaponry, but I have been dipping into the side of armored vehicles as well. When I was alive, I loved to tinker with the limited technologies we had available, but here I have the latest and greatest right at my fingertips. My inventions are only limited to the capacity of my imagination!” Pentious looked fondly over his lab, his work filling him with determination and satisfaction.

Arackniss was hesitant to admit it to himself, but he was impressed. Extremely impressed. Not only was Pentious a great conversationalist but his quick wit and intelligence clearly translated into a passion that he was incredibly gifted in. Throughout Arackniss’ life education was a pipe dream, something he was vaguely aware of, but had too much responsibility to pursue. Book smarts were something he could never grasp and thus, he had an admiration and respect for individuals gifted in these areas. Pentious was a socially awkward nerd, but he was brilliant in ways that the average person could not comprehend. That eccentricity was charming to him, something that made Arackniss like and respect Pentious even more.

Arackniss pulled himself away from his personal thoughts, coming back to his present interaction. “You say this is your work, so you do this for a living?”

“Yes! Aside from plotting my own domination of Hell, I currently work for many high-profile Overlords supplying them with weaponry. A paycheck to fund my own research.” Pentious finally pulled his eyes away from his creations to look to Arackniss.

“Y’ know I still don’t get why the need for power like dat. I know plenty of guys that influence, and control means more to them than anythin’. But you ain’t like that. You’re not the type who wants everyone to fear you, talkin’ to ya for 10 minutes will tell ya that.” Arackniss didn’t notice the slight slump in Pentious’ shoulders.

It was true, Pentious did not care about being feared but he did long for a sense of respect. He spent most of his existence having people degrade him, make fun of him, use him for their benefit then toss him out like common garbage. What he really longed for was for others to see him as an equal, to prove to himself that his existence was not just a waste of space. More than anything Pentious just wanted to be liked, by somebody. Anybody. “I suppose in my case it’s more about…validating my own self-worth? If I have control maybe others would start to value me as well.” Pentious surprised himself with his own blunt honesty quickly covering his mouth with his hands to keep from saying anything else that awkward.

“Yeah? I figured it was somthin’ like that.” Arackniss had to turn away from Pentious, the look on the snake’s face was heartbreaking, even for someone as cold as him. “You don’t need people to give ya self-worth. That’s why it’s SELF-worth.” He distracted himself by lighting a cigarette, allowing his thoughts to flow freely from his mouth without his usual tendency to cut himself off before he said anything too meaningful. “You’re a real smart guy Pent you should know that shit, but I guess if you need a little remindin’…you are worth respect. A lot of fucks down here aren’t, but you ain’t half bad and that’s commin’ from me, I don’t respect nobody.” He took a drag of his cigarette to punctuate the end of his little speech.

Pentious found himself in shock. He and Arackniss had been getting closer sure, but the man was almost always silent. He was just courteous enough to let Pentious rant, rave and carry on without interrupting or walking away. Could Arackniss really see something worth while in him? It was almost too good to be true. He bit his lip to fight off a huge embarrassing grin. “Why don’t I make us some tea? Do you like biscuits?”

Arackniss took yet another drag running his finger through his hair. “Ya got coffee? Ain’t never been much for tea. As for biscuits, if ya mean those dry cookie shits then nah, never liked sweets.”

Pentious let a small bemused smile grace his features. “Coffee it is! Come my friend, follow me to the dining room.” As Pentious made his way back up the stairs his heart began to race with excitement. Arackniss had begun to follow him up without another word. He really had made a friend.


	4. Out Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was important for tonight to go perfectly. His future would depend on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I did not expect it to be this long! Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy! I was only able to give it one proof read this time rather than my normal two so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Let me know of any and I'll fix them! Constructive criticism always appreciated and please check out the artists who inspired this fanfic @nadairead  
> and @Jayd3nKnight on Twitter. <3  
> P.S. I do not speak Italian so I went to some friends and asked what was the rudest way to get someone's attention in Italian. Hopefully it worked out. XD;

“Y’know Molly’s gonna be pissed, this the first time in weeks you commin’ by and it’s on business…” Angel brushed the shoulder of Arackniss’ suit jacket in a half attempt to help him straighten up. They were in the Happy Hotel’s limousine on their way to a seedy club called ‘The Watering Hole.’ Tonight, was a big night. Arackniss had a particularly important meeting with one of the most powerful overlords in Hell, Angel’s boss Valentino.

“I can’t come too often, or Pop’s will get suspicious. He knows I’m meetin’ Valentino tonight, so I’m accounted for. Molly will be there, I’ll see ‘er.” He adjusted his bowtie then tilted his hat into place atop his head. “If all goes well tonight, I’ll be in town a lot more often.” Arackniss adjusted himself in his seat, he needed to relax a little before they got to the club and the stiff chairs of the limo were not helping his cause.

“Remember what I told you. Eye contact, short simple sentences, don’t get too elaborate or talky, ONLY call him Mr. Valentino or Sir…” Arackniss cut off Angel before the list of rules went on endlessly.

“You really tellin’ ME how to talk to a pimp?” Arackniss raised an eyebrow sarcastically but he was met with Angel’s stoic glare.

“He ain’t no regular pimp alright? This guy is Vox’s right-hand man. He ain’t one to fuck with and I ain’t getting’ my ass beat cause brother dearest couldn’t learn to talk wid a little bit of respect.” He softly tapped Arackniss’ arm with the back of his hand as a lazy attempt to hit him. “By the way I arranged this little meetin’ between you two in good faith and you promised me details once we got in dis car. So, what’s the deal? Why does Pop’s wanna bump elbows wid Val?” The line of questioning caused Arackniss to suck on his teeth.

“End game he don’t wanna rub elbows he wants intel. Weaknesses, you know a profile of the guy. I’m supposed to be posin’ like a potential new recruit and get on his good side. I got my own plan though.” Angel eyed his brother up and down suspiciously.

“And what’s that, eh?” He folded both sets of arms with little patience.

“Ugh, I’m just gonna tell Val what Pop’s is up to. Actually get on his good side, at least for the time being. If any bastard in hell has the power to take down the Family, it’s Vox.” Angel stared for a moment stunned by his brother’s willingness to admit that he was here to betray their Father.

“So, you’re really done then? You want out?” Arackniss scoffed at the question.

“I’ve wanted out since I was alive, but you do what you gotta do to survive.” Arackniss turned his attention out the window. This conversation was getting a little too heavy for his comfort.

Angel acknowledged the tension in the air and backed off the topic. Although it was not awfully long before he was interrupting his own self bestowed silence. “So you’re meetin’ with Val will be towards the end of the night. So, you’ll be drinkin’ wid me and Mollz until then. This place has got decent enough booze, but the music is awful.” Suddenly Arackniss snapped back into reality, he had almost forgot to tell Angel another important fact of the night’s festivities.

“By the way, ‘cause I don’t get over here that often I double booked myself tonight. Pentious is gonna tag along for some boozin’ before I gotta get down to business.” Angel gave a lighthearted laugh.

“Now that sounds like fun, how’d you manage to get him to tag along? I thought he was still scared of me?” Angel gave a smarmy grin, his golden tooth flickering in the dark car.

“He ain’t scared, he just thinks you hate ‘em. Show ‘em a little bit of dat friendly face of yours I’m sure bygones will be bygones.” Arackniss reached over to obnoxiously pinch at Angel’s cheek. Immediately Angel shrugged him off.

“Alright. Alright. We’re commin up on the place. Compose ya self.” Within minutes they pulled up to the club, bright green neon lights flashing ‘The Watering Hole’ across Hell’s dark red night sky.

As Angel and Arackniss both exited the limousine, the driver immediately took off. The two brothers took a minute to take in their surroundings. ‘The Watering Hole’ was exactly what Arackniss had imagined it would be. A tall brick three story building with broken windows barely held together by masking tape, each floor had a balcony where he could see other demons mingling and smoking. The stoop outside the main entrance of the bar was filthy, covered in discarded cigarette butts, broken beer bottles, and puddles of vomit. As they opened the deceivingly heavy door, all that was concealed within came pouring out into their senses. A fog of smoke, the smell of booze, and sounds of thumping music with way more bass than necessary. The inside of the place was pitch black save for the strobing lights, Arackniss could just make out the silhouettes of people enough to avoid bumping into anyone. He and Angel beelined for the bar where Molly sat awaiting them, drinks already ordered. She gave a small beckoning wave.

“C’mere boys, first rounds on me.” She giggled with a wink. As the three of them settled down onto their bar stools Arackniss scanned over the crowded dance floor. He was keeping his eyes peeled for a certain socially stunted snake. He figured Pentious’ unique figure would be easy to spot, even in a crowd like this. He was right, across the dance floor on the other side of the club sitting alone on an empty loveseat was his nervous friend.

Arackniss took a large gulp of his whiskey before setting it down and turning into Molly’s ear. “Hey, I’ll be right back. I got a friend here I want you to meet.” Molly smiled sweetly and nodded placing her hand over Arackniss’ drink.

Although he certainly would never admit it out loud, Arackniss did see the advantages in being of such a small stature. Maneuvering through a crowd was simple enough and no one took much notice of him. He was easily able to make his way across the floor to where Pentious sat. He cleared his throat to yell over the loud music.

“AY! PENT!” He knocked his knuckles against the table that sat in front of Pentious. Catching the snake’s attention, he looked up with surprise, then immediate relief. Arackniss motioned for him to stand up. “C,mon were at the bar over there.” He pointed to the group of seats that Angel and Molly kept occupied for them.

Pentious went to stand up and make his way back across the dance floor when he felt a sudden tug on his wrist. Arackniss had grabbed him, pulling him across the width of the building, leading them through the crowd with a swift expertise. However, Pentious couldn’t admire Arackniss’ agility at a time like this. His already pounding heart leapt straight into his throat. He was not used to any kind of physical contact and here Arackniss was centimeters away from holding his hand. The warmth from Arackniss’ palm was both soothing and titillating. He could feel the spider’s soft fur from his hand holding his wrist. Pentious wondered if all of Arackniss’ fur was this soft. He swallowed hard as the two made it back to Angel and Molly, willing himself not to become flustered.

“Here we go! Alright Angie you know Pent. Molly this is my friend Pentious. Pent this is my younger sister Molly.” Arackniss quickly gestured between the three demons as he was speaking to clarify which one was who. “With that outta the way, Pent what ya drinkin’ tonight? Let me get you a top off.”

Pentious’ eyes darted between the three spider siblings finally landing on Arackniss when he heard his name. “I…I’m drinking the Rioja. The wine selection was fairly limited, so I was surprised to see it to be honest.” Arackniss leaned his body over the bar snapping his fingers to hail the bartender.

“Senti! Barista! Ay!” The demon behind the bar gave him a small glare but proceeded to indulge Arackniss anyway by taking his order. While Arackniss’ attention was elsewhere Molly decided to chime into the conversation.

“So, Pentious was it?” She eyed him up and down curiously before grinning at him. “Well ain’t you just as cute as they come!”

Pentious was taken aback. His mouth gapped for a moment unsure of how to respond. Before he had the chance to speak Angel had interrupted into the conversation as well, wrapping a friendly arm around Pentious’ shoulders. “Yeah he is pretty cute alright. Now, we gonna clear the air here Daddy?” Angel teasingly let a finger travel up Pentious’ torso, gently scratching underneath his chin. “Any friend of Niss is a friend o’ mine. Wanna kiss and make up?” Angel leaned in closer to Pentious’ smoldering red face.

Angel was sure he had Pentious melting and fumbling nervously in his mind but to his surprise Pentious lightly put his index finger against Angel’s cheek pushing his face away from him as Pentious also proceeded to lean backwards. “Make up, sure. Kiss, I’d rather not.” Pentious cocked his eyebrow smirking.

Angel blinked a few times astonished by the snake’s outright rejection; however, he quickly took to laughing instead. Playful teasing was Angel’s way of bonding with others and he did not expect Pentious to catch onto this so quickly. To him this banter was fun, and he was glad to see Pentious playing along. By this time Arackniss had turned back around with drinks in hand. “Good. So, we’re all chummy now? Let’s get shitfaced.” The four raised their drinks clashing them together in comradery. This, marking the beginning of a night filled with laughter, sassy commentary, and pure fun.

After a few drinks and a couple of wise cracks at each other’s expense the foursome split up, Angel and Molly had decided to move their festivities to the dance floor while Arackniss and Pentious stayed behind at the bar. All four of them buzzing from the warmth and lowered inhibitions of alcohol.

Pentious threw back the last sip of his wine, putting the glass gingerly on the bar. Arackniss called the bartender for a refill when Pentious placed a hand on Arackniss’ arm giggling. “No. No. No. I couldn’t possibly!”

Arackniss took Pentious’ hand in his shaking it back and forth playfully. “You can. My treat big boy.”

Pentious leaned his forehead into Arackniss’ shoulder laughing. “You’ve already bought me so many rounds surely you need to stop at some point.” Without realizing it the two friends were still holding hands.

“I don’t need to stop. Tonight’s my treat. Let loose noodle, have some fun.” He let his opposite hand pat Pentious on the back. The action was supposed to be lighthearted and friendly but between their hands still being held together, Arackniss’ motion of reassurance had put the pair even closer together. Their faces only inches apart.

When Pentious lifted his head from Arackniss’ shoulder it finally occurred to him just how close the two were, but instead of jumping away, he froze. Moving too abruptly might scare Arackniss away and they had finally come to a comfortable place in their friendship. He did not want to ruin that. Although, Pentious would be lying to himself if he did not admit being this close to the handsome spider gave him goosebumps. He found himself wondering how soft Arackniss’ lips were.

His thought was interrupted by the barkeeper filling his glass up and turning to Arackniss to ask, “Another whiskey for you sir?”

Arackniss nodded. “Yeah, I can handle a few more.” He held up his glass to the bartender.

They obliged his action by refilling his cup with the same whiskey he had been drinking all night. “Well if you two lovebirds will excuse me, I have other guests to attend to as well.” With that jab they walked away, but not before rolling their eyes in annoyance.

Pentious immediately went on the defensive. “Excuse me, we are not-…” He was cut short by Arackniss smooshing his finger into Pentious’ lips.

“Shhh, fuck it. Not worth the energy.” He smirked. “Besides, would bein’ my date be all that bad? Huh?” He winked at Pentious with his right four eyes, throwing back a long sip of his whiskey. This, left Pentious speechless. He filled the awkward silence with a gulp of his wine. “You always seem so prude and uptight, what’s with that huh?” Arackniss gave his arm a light nudge, causing Pentious to laugh softly.

“It’s strange to hear someone say that to me. Back in my time I was a rebellious heretic. If I hadn’t died of tuberculosis, I’m sure I would have been publicly executed. Probably a better way to go honestly. Illness is so drab and mine took its dear sweet time killing me. Being executed would have been much more exciting.” Pentious took another modest sip of his wine before asking, “How did you die?”

If it were not for Pentious’ inebriated state, he might have noticed the subtle tensing of Arackniss’ body. Here was a topic of conversation that was still sore for him even decades later, but he managed to stammer out a vague answer. “I was shot.”

Pentious let his hands carry the weight of his head as he slowly waved his upper body back and forth in an attempt to balance his equilibrium. “I should have figured it would be something exciting like homicide. Do you know who killed you?” Pentious had his eyes closed, so he was unable to see the hurt expression on Arackniss’ face.

“Yeah…Uh…My Dad.” Arackniss threw back the rest of his drink to wash away any expression on his face.

Pentious’ head fell forward from shock. He had to regain his balance and composure before he asked, “Your Father killed you? Don’t you work for him now? Why would he do that?”

Arackniss cleared his throat, he hated conversations centering around him and his past life but now it was passed the point of no return. “I wasn’t able to finish a job. Pops don’t tolerate incompetence so, yeah it was curtains for me.”

Pentious placed a hand on Arackniss’ knee, the sympathetic look on his face made Arackniss’ stomach turn. “What job was so important for you to finish, that he killed his son over it?”

Arackniss turned his head towards the dance floor, watching Angel and Molly dance together from a distance. He felt a pain strike through his heart. “I was supposed to kill Antho-…” Arackniss stopped, taking in a shaky breath. “To kill Angel. In the end I couldn’t do it. I drugged ‘em, beat the shit out of ‘em, but I couldn’t…I couldn’t take it all the way. So, with two shots Pops killed Angie and then me. His youngest son who was a shit stain on the family name and the fuck up who couldn’t follow orders.”

“That is so…Why would you continue to work for such a low-life?” The hand Pentious had on Arackniss’ knee tightened slightly, while the physicality of the act was small the comfort it brought to Arackniss had him slightly taken aback.

“It’s all I know.” Saying the truth out loud rung pathetic to Arackniss’ ears. His brother’s life meant more than a ‘family name.’ His own self-respect was more important than keeping his Father happy. Why had he been so complacent for so long? Purely because it was comfortable, familiar, and routine? No, the truth was Arackniss was scared for all these years. He had no idea what Angel’s last memories were, it could have very well pinned him as his killer. Not that he did not deserve to be treated as such. His cowardice in life cost him and his brother their lives. If anything, his continued servitude of their Father was his punishment for the mistakes he made in life, his own personal hell. Arackniss had always felt the need to be punished, he was never good enough, never brave enough, never strong enough. It was not until Molly had forced the two brothers to talk in their afterlives that the air was cleared and Arackniss did not have to bear that pain alone anymore. That is why tonight was so important. Arackniss needed a way out, a way to try and live a life without shame, even if it was a shitty life in Hell. At least now he had the support and love of his two siblings, and potentially someone else. Arackniss looked to the hand on his knee. This guy seemed genuinely interested in his life and wellbeing. Something Arackniss was not used to; however, he did not feel the need to complain either. Pentious was dorky and out of touch, but he was so smart and completely untainted by the world around him. Sure, he had insecurity issues, but he was always so genuine, always wearing his emotions on his sleeve, always fumbling, and overreacting to situations, yet trying to save face when push came to shove. He was undeniably cute. Wait… ‘What?’ His thoughts had travelled into unfamiliar territory. He thought Pentious was cute? Before he could ponder anymore on the fleeting thought his phone began to ring. His work phone, he checked the number calling, it was Valentino. Abruptly, he placed his hand over the hand Pentious had resting on his knee. “Sorry. Gotta take this.” He stood up quickly answering the call. “Hello?”

“Heard you wanted a meeting. I got ten minutes. You at The Watering Hole?” The voice on the line had a distinct rasp to it. A voice tormented by years of cigarettes and yelling at whores.

“Yes sir, I’m here. Hopefully, I’ll need even less than your ten minutes.” Arackniss hated the idea of being so passive with a man he felt he could easily take down, but his pride was not the goal here.

“V.I.P. room. Password is ‘Minne.’ One-time use. Get over here. Quickly.” Subsequently the line went dead. Arackniss listen to the monotoned beeping for a few seconds to assure disconnection, then quickly shut off his phone.

He took a quick step towards Pentious, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be right back. Stay here okay?” Pentious was slightly alarmed but only nodded in response. Arackniss snapped his fingers to gain the bartenders attention again. “Ay, buddy.” The barista leaned towards Arackniss’ direction, they had almost had enough of the small statured spider and his rude behavior. “Keep dis guys glass full alright? Big tip commin’ your way if you take care of him.” The barkeeper looked suspiciously at Arackniss.

While it was not typically his style to showboat, he was in a hurry. From the breast pocket of his suit jacket he pulled out a large wad of bills. An exceptionally large sum that most service workers would not see in a whole years’ worth of tips. This display put a smile on the barkeeper’s face. “You got it boss!” They yelled over the loud music and noisy chatter.

With that Arackniss gave his friend on final pat on the shoulder before taking off into the crowd. Pentious quickly found that Arackniss’ absence plagued him with worry and uncertainty, their conversation had gotten so heavy, now suddenly he needed to excuse himself. He hoped he had not upset his friend or even worse made him angry.

It took Arackniss less than thirty seconds to make his way to the V.I.P. room Valentino had mentioned. A large and bulky lizard-like demon stood in front of the door, arms crossed to make his muscles look even larger than they already were. When Arackniss approached the demon he immediately extended his neck frill out to full capacity, snarling at the small spider. “Where the fuck you think you’re goin’ short stack?”

Arackniss cleared his throat, hopefully this guy was not too stupid to forget his Boss’s password. “Minne.” He said flatly.

The bodyguard growled lowly but stepped aside allowing Arackniss to take hold of the door handle to let himself in. As he stepped through the threshold, he immediately shut the door behind him. “Good timin’.” The familiar raspy voice echoed through the dark room. Straight ahead Arackniss could see Valentino in all his glory, surrounded by women swooning over his lap. “Now what is it you wanted to see me about kid. I ain’t got all day.”

Arackniss inhaled deeply. He knew he had to make this quick, but also leave a strong impression. “I’m gonna assume you already know who I am from Angie.” A bold statement, strong and assertive, but was it too familiar?

“Yeah, I know who you are, the family resemblance is uncanny, but tell me, what’s Heroine’s lap dog want wid me?” Valentino’s tone was dripping in sarcasm and pretention.

“I’m tryin’ to kill two birds with one stone here. You’re lookin for some fresh blood and I also happen to have some intel you might be interested in.” Arackniss crossed his arms. He needed to remain cold and composed guys like Valentino could smell self-doubt.

“Oh yeah? Tell me, what kind of intel could you have that I would possibly need?” This was the point of no return Arackniss either solidified his position or Valentino would laugh in his face.

“The reason I even know you’re lookin’ for goons is ‘cause Heroine wanted me to come here and schmooze you into hirin’ me. He’s got a target on your back and wants your turf. I want out of the family business, figured this was my best opportunity. There’s no way Pop’s can take down your operation.” That was a lie, if anyone could take down Valentino’s gang it was probably the family, but right now all that mattered was gaining Valentino’s favor.

“So what, you commin’ to me for protection or some shit?” Arackniss scoffed at the sentiment.

“I can fuckin’ take care of myself, I don’t need protection. What I need is a job when I jump ship. Not to mention I wouldn’t mind seein’ the family go up in flames.” Valentino rubbed the corners of his mouth with his index and thumb finger.

“Alright. You’ve piqued my interest, so I’ll bite. That don’t mean it’s a yes, I still got some questions, but you’ve bought yourself a little more time.” Valentino went to pet one of the girls laying across his lap. She let out a soft coo in response to his touch.

Arackniss took a mental sigh of relief but his expression remained stoic. Never let your guard down in front of people like Valentino, all they want to see is an emotionless robot or a psychotic anger driven madman. Arackniss had the best capacity for emotionless. “What can I answer for ya Mr. Valentino?” He placed his lower set of hands on his hips, crossing his upper arms.

“Well, first things first, how are you gonna be useful to me? You’re a pretty small guy, not exactly intimidatin’.” Arackniss rolled his eyes in response.

“You know as well as I do it’s a fool’s game to estimate someone capability by their size. I’m often underestimated but trust me, I ain’t no weak little boy. Plus, it’s kinda hard to attack a guy whose already put a bullet between your eyes.” Valentino nodded slowly.

“So, you’re good with a gun huh? Lots of guys are real good with guns, what makes you stand out from the rest?” Arackniss had to pause before answering this question, while it was a faint and silent movement, Arackniss could sense one of the thugs behind him reaching for a concealed weapon. He allowed this opportunity to distract him just enough to shoot the guys hand before it got to whatever he had hiding in his pants waist band.

“Ya know I don’t know if that was supposed to be a test or if ya got some real disrespectful boys on your register, but they gotta do better than that.” Valentino grinned as his dope of a bruiser curled on the floor clenching tightly to his bleeding hand, whining incessantly.

“Final question.” Arackniss shifted his weight onto one leg, feeling more comfortable by the minute. “If you’re so chill wid backstabbin’ ya Pops, what kind of confidence can I have in you?” 

The old allegiance argument. Arackniss was so sick of this shit. “Listen, Mr. Valentino, I’m just like every other guy you got working for you, just like ever other chump in this infernal hell. I’m out for my own self-interest. At this point rolling with you seems to be the best option I got. I ain’t gonna fuck with my own afterlife and wellbeing. Do you really think betraying you would be good for my health? Plus, last time I checked you weren’t the motherfucker who put me down here in the first place.”

Silence fell over the room. After a few seconds a few of Valentino’s goons began to whisper and giggle. “This guy’s fuckin’ dead.” They sneered. “Val’s gonna put him in his place. This bitch’s getting erased.” Valentino gave Arackniss one more glance up and down.

“‘Ight. I’ll give you a shot kid. I like your moxy. We’ll have a proper meeting Monday morning to work out the details of your contract. Plus, if you don’t work out as a gangsta I could always sell that tight ass on a street corner, somewhere.” Valentino sat up from his lounged position to light a cigarette. After taking in a deep drag he finally dismissed Arackniss from the room. “Now get outta my sight.” Arackniss quickly obliged, not like he wanted to be around that guy more than he had to. Valentino was a slimy asshole but for now, he was the lesser of two evils.

The meeting, while much longer than anticipated, had gone better than he could have hoped for. Arackniss assumed this was due to Angel putting in a good word for him. Either way he was elated, one more tiny step to freedom. “Ay! Asshole, glad yer still in one piece. Wanna come check on your buddy?” Arackniss turned his attention towards the boisterous voice. It was Angel along side Molly and…a very drunk Pentious.

‘Oh shit.’ He thought as he rushed over to his siblings and inebriated friend. As he got to the group the bartender grinned widely.

“Drink never went empty Boss. Now, about the tab?” Arackniss rolled his eyes throwing the wad of cash from earlier onto the bar top.

“Yeah it’s your’s.” Arackniss came up behind Pentious who was slumped over the bar table, mumbling something to himself. Arackniss softly put a hand on his back, rubbing it up and down gently. “You alright there pal?” Pentious shot up quickly at the sound of Arackniss’ voice.

“Fine! Fine! Everything is fiiiiiiiine.” He smiled placing his hand under his chin. “You were gone for a bit, so I tucked into the wine. You know, after five or so glasses this might be the best red I’ve ever had!” He laughed shaking his head. “I think…I need… I should probably head home.” Pentious let his head sink forward until he landed forehead first into the bar table.

Arackniss could not help but let a small huff of a laugh escape at the sight of Pentious. “Yeah? You think so huh? C’mon big guy, I’ll walk ya home.” Arackniss turned his face towards his siblings as he helped Pentious down from the barstool. “Sorry, I’ll text you when I get settled somewhere. This is my fault I need to make sure-” Angel cut him off by raising a hand.

Angel smirked at his older brother as his much larger snake friend clung to his arm trying to steady himself. “Look at you, mister cold shoulder no feelings heart of ice bastard, taking care of your friend and everything! You’ve come a long way Niss, proud of you.” Angel punctuated his obnoxious commentary with a wink.

Arackniss gave his siblings a final wave as he slowly led Pentious out of the bar. Due to their height difference Arackniss wasn’t much help in being a brace for Pentious, so instead he decided that they would take the trip to Pentious’ home very slowly, the best he could do was lock arms with Pentious so he could feel when the snake needed to pause or if he was tilting too much to one side. Arackniss looked up at Pentious as they walked, he could not help the amused smile that crept across his face. “You have fun tonight?” Pentious gave an exaggerated nod.

“Oh yes, quite fun. Your brother and sister are certainly charming.” Pentious let the weight of his head tilt his neck backwards to look up at the dark nights sky. Thick red clouds smoldered across the skyline concealing any light from the pentagram moon. “Thank you for the invite. I hope I didn’t embarrass you too much.” He gave a small laugh; he was sure he had embarrassed Arackniss given his current state.

“Oh, shut the fuck up with that. You were a riot. I’m glad you let go enough to even get this drunk.” Pentious shook his head.

“I can’t take credit where it isn’t due, I started knocking back glasses after you left because I was worried, I upset you. Nerves are the reason for my current state, not letting loose. However, the wine certainly did help numb my anxieties.” Pentious let a rouge plastic bag catch his attention, while he thought he was following the rubbish with his eyes, he had really started to lean backwards in the direction of the wayward garbage. Arackniss took hold of his arm wrenching him back into an upright position.

“Pent you don’t have to walk on eggshells around me alright? I’m a hard-ass son of a bitch, I seriously doubt you could hurt my feelings easily.” It was true, Arackniss barely had feelings to hurt, or so he thought.

“I just don’t want to ruin anything. I’ve made this incredibly interesting friend and-” he interrupted his own thought giggling at himself and his plight. “I really like you; I don’t want to scare you away with my eccentricities.” Pentious did not take notice but Arackniss looked up to him, surprised by his openness and willing to say exactly how he felt. Even though Pentious was drunk, Arackniss could tell he really meant what he was saying, the alcohol just kept him from recoiling and apologizing.

It felt good. It felt really good to hear someone say they liked him. Liked him for no other reason than him being himself. Arackniss was used to people liking him for what he could offer, the skills he brought to the table. Pentious was different, their relationship had been built purely on a mutual interest in one another. Arackniss felt himself squeeze onto Pentious’ arm slightly. He thought about how the two of them must look right now to passerby’s, arms locked, laughing, saying mushy shit to each other. He bet they looked like some dumb honeymoon stage couple.

At that moment all of Arackniss’ thoughts had come crashing together like a horrific car accident. It gave him such pause he stopped his forward motion. Luckily the two just so happened to arrive at Pentious’ home, so his abrupt stop wasn’t questioned. He remembered earlier in the night when he thought Pentious was cute, he thought about how reassuring Pentious’ hand felt on his knee while they talked about his death, he thought about the tingling sensation he felt all over whenever he and Pentious touched…Shit.

Pentious turned towards Arackniss with every bit of dramatic flare he could muster. “Thank you for a lovely evening and walking me home. You have safely delivered your cargo to it’s destination.” Pentious closed his eyes and gave Arackniss a salute, but he was still lost in his own mind. He stared at Pentious’ face taking in every detail. His heart started racing, pulsating in his throat. He did not dare speak.

The return of silence made Pentious open his eyes in concern. He looked down to Arackniss who seemed completely overwhelmed by something. Disregarding any of his usual reservations, Pentious dipped down, embracing Arackniss in a tight hug. “I won’t pry but…you looked like you could use this.” His voice was soft and soothing. Arackniss could not fully accept the embrace, but he did pat Pentious gently on the back, a nonverbal thank you for his concern.

Pentious continued to hold Arackniss for a few moments longer, this for his own sake more so than Arackniss’. It was painfully obvious to Pentious at this point that he had developed romantic feelings towards his friend. Feelings he knew would never be reciprocated, so he took this moment to enjoy what little physical contact he could have from his crush. The last thing Pentious wanted to do was ruin the first friendship he had managed to bloom in a long time. He knew he would have to swallow these feelings and lock them away. So, he took these few extra seconds to memorialize this embrace, taking Arackniss in with every sense, the way he smelled of sandalwood and cigar smoke, the way his small frame felt so strong and sturdy in his arms, Arackniss’ soft fur against his smooth cheek, how the expression on Arackniss’ face was simultaneously heartbreaking while also being unbearably cute. Pentious finally pulled away from the hug smiling at Arackniss, who had finally seemed to snap back into reality. “Goodnight Niss.” He said, slowly letting his hands fall from Arackniss’ shoulders.

Arackniss watched as Pentious pulled away, giving him a wave before making his way up the stairs of his home. “Night.”


	5. A Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss has a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy Chapter Five! I'm so sorry it took so long! However this chapter being 13 pages hopefully will make up for that. ^^; Constructive criticism is very much appreciated! And don't forget this fanfiction was inspired by the art of @nadairead and @Jayd3nKnight on twitter! <3
> 
> P.S. Later in this chapter there will be dialogue written in italics, I just want to insure my readers understand that is because they are speaking a non-english language. (A language that I don't speak ^^;)

Days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months, Arackniss had slowly made his move over to the west side of the pentagram. With the confidence from his Father that he was moving there for strategic purposes, Arackniss had some freedoms he ordinarily would not with his Father constantly keeping him on a tight leash. He was currently staying at the Happy Hotel. Free room and board was hard to pass up since his brother had begged the hotel’s owner Charlie to let him stay there for a while. Charlie was a sweet woman, too sweet to be the princess of Hell. She wanted so desperately to help all the sinners in her domain but, the very idea seemed farfetched and delusional from the perspective of most. However, Arackniss did admire her tenacity, she was determined to help her people even if it meant enduring embarrassment along the way. It was admirable in a way.

Today was business as usual, as it had been for the past two months. Arackniss awoke to a text from Valentino, describing his job for the day, where to be, when, and what to do. He had a voicemail from his Father reminding him to give their guys regular updates on what sort of intel he was gathering. It was an exhausting endeavor, but one he knew if he played the long game, could pay out in the end.

It was a simple enough job today, show up for a drug deal, give the dealer a suitcase full of counterfeit bills, then get out of there with the drugs plus, having spent no money. If things went cross, then shoot the place up and take the drugs. No one charges Valentino and his boys for drugs, unless they were ignorant newbies who needed to be taken down a notch. Thus, Arackniss assumed, was the case for today’s assignment.

Getting himself dressed and put together was always a little bit cumbersome. While he did not care as much as Angel about how ‘pretty’ he was, he always made sure his hygiene was impeccable, and his suit was tailored and pressed to the nines. Giving himself a once over in the mirror of his hotel room, Arackniss decided he was passable enough to leave on his job. Currently the time was 12:00 P.M. As Arackniss stepped outside his eyes were temporarily blinded by the blazing sun, blinking a few times to regain his vision, he walked towards the direction of Valentino’s porn studio. While this was the place where Hell’s top XXX films were produced and recorded, it also served as an office for Valentino’s many other ‘businesses.’ The studio was not too far of a walk from the Hazbin Hotel, and with the weather outside being unusually comfortable, Arackniss decided to save his money on a cab and hike the trek to the studio. Before he was too far along in his journey, he felt a familiar buzz in his pocket. He quickly answered the call to his personal phone. “Yo, dis is Niss.” He said flatly as he rummaged in his pocket for a cigarette and lighter.

“Niss! I’m glad I caught you. Sorry if I am interrupting anything?” The voice on the other end of the line belonged to Pentious. Since Arackniss had moved over to his side of the city, daily phone calls and texts with his serpent friend quickly became a part of his regular routine

“Nah, just now headin’ into work. I got some time. What’s up?” Arackniss finally managed to get the smoke out of his pocket lighting it up as he listened for Pentious to respond.

“Yes, well…I was just double checking to make sure, are we still on for our plans tonight?” The two friends had developed another routine because of this move as well, at least three times a week the two hung out for various activities. Arackniss had not spent this much time with one person who was not blood related to him since he was alive. He liked the change of pace. He liked being around Pentious. Their relationship had become much more comfortable and relaxed. Pentious had even gained enough confidence in their friendship to tease Arackniss every so often, things had become much more playful and livelier between them.

“Yeah. I got this job, shouldn’t take me more than a few hours. I’ll be at your place around 9-ish tonight? Is that good wid you?” Arackniss blew out a heavy exhale of smoke.

“Sounds delightful my friend. I am excited for the festivities! ‘The Public Enemy,’ oh it sounds like such a passionate and adventurous tale!” Arackniss smiled ever so slightly at Pentious’ enthusiasm.

“Yeah, it’s a good flick. One of my favorites. Oh! Ay, you still got that Chianti, or should I pick up some more on way there? I’m gonna need a few glasses myself after a long day.” Arackniss could hear Pentious laugh on the other side of the line.

“I would say the more the merrier however, there is still about half a bottle here. Use your best judgment.” Arackniss shook his head sarcastically.

“Well dat just won’t do. Maybe I need to grab two bottles. Heh. Oh… Hey I’m commin’ up on the studio. I’ll call ya later when I’m on my way.” Arackniss stopped walking to end his call.

“Ah, yes. Have a good day, I shall see you tonight. Goodbye!” Pentious was always so formal with his speech it was quite charming.

“See ya, Pent.” He disconnected the call smiling, but that smile quickly faded as he opened the entrance door to the studio.

While Arackniss had felt that Valentino’s text was all the information he needed, Valentino apparently felt otherwise. After arriving to President Valentino’s illustrious office, Arackniss was sat down and was briefed again on how every detail of the deal was to go down. This ‘briefing’ was far from brief. Valentino got distracted many times during his explanation to give little anecdotes about who the people involved were and why they had this coming. In truth Arackniss could care less, Valentino gave him a job to do he would do it, no questions asked, but that did not suffice for Valentino. Arackniss apparently needed a history lesson.

When it seemed like Arackniss was finally going to be let loose on his job, Vox entered the office. He had the suitcase of bills for Arackniss and placed them on the desk in front of him. The two began to discuss another job and other business that had nothing to do with him, so he tuned out their conversation, sitting quietly until he was dismissed. While the two head honchos of Hell were wrapped up in conversation, Arackniss decided to get a look at the money, to judge the caliber of counterfeit and how quickly these punks would realize his deceit. However, when he opened the suitcase his mouth gapped at what he saw. Before he could reason with himself not to interrupt, he reflexively yelled out. “This shit looks like monopoly money! How the hell you expect to trick anybody wid dis?” Valentino and Vox both turned their attention sharply towards Arackniss. His rude interruption and blatant disrespect of their cargo would not blow over so easily.

Vox grabbed the suitcase turning it around. “Who the fuck does this little shit think he’s talkin’ to?! We ain’t playin’ games here short stack, I would suggest you-” Valentino snapped his fingers to get Vox’s attention, then pointed down at the counterfeit bills. When Vox’s gaze finally turned down to look at the money both of their expressions read unimpressed. Arackniss was right, this was glorified play money that would not even trick a layman, let alone an expert. The printing was cartoonish and off center, the bills themselves were flimsy and felt like standard computer paper. Vox let out an annoyed and exasperated yell as he kicked the suitcase off the desk, paper bills scattering all over the room. Arackniss lounged in his chair unphased by Vox’s temper tantrum.

Valentino put a hand on his compatriots’ shoulder. “Calm it down sugar. Just think, how can we still make this work?”

Vox crossed his arms mumbling to himself at first before he finally managed to say through gritted teeth, “There’s no way we can get another batch of bills printed before the end of the day. Meetin’ with the boy’s is in a few hours anyway. I don’t know what we’re gonna fuckin’ do. Have shorty show up with an empty suitcase?” Valentino and Vox stood in silence for a moment as they both contemplated their losses. The silence was short lived before Arackniss decided to open his big mouth again.

“You two are probably the most powerful demons down here. I’m sure you got real cash you could shove in that suitcase, right?” This time it was Valentino that snapped in response.

“Oh yeah, we’re gonna actually pay those scumbags their askin’ price. Are you daft?” Arackniss shook his head.

“Did I say anythin’ about them leaving with it? The counterfeits are a bust, yer best option is to fill that puppy with actual cold hard cash, let dem bozos smell the chedda’, then that’s where I come in.” Vox eyed Arackniss suspiciously.

“You think you can get outta that job with their drugs and our money?” Vox crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

“I know I can.” Quite feel over the room again.

Vox looked over to Valentino. Valentino looked back, with a grin. “I say let him give it a go. Worst case scenario we off this little shit for failing and we’re out some cash. A little embarrassing but hey lesson learned, even Overlords can fuck up.” Vox snarled at the idea.

“I didn’t fuck up!” Vox had put himself on the defensive, this guy’s ego seemed pretty fragile.Valentino placed his hands on his hips cocking them to one side.

“Babydoll, you picked up a suitcase full of counterfeit money and didn’t think to check the goods before you came all the way back here?” Valentino’s expression was unamused.

Vox growled knowing Valentino was right. He hated when other people were right. “I swear I’m gonna kill those fucking pricks that gave me this shit.”

Valentino let out a sigh and nodded placing a hand on Vox’s back reassuringly. “I know. I know. First we gotta finish this gig.” He turned his attention back to Arackniss. “I’m gonna call and have another suitcase brought up here. You know you fuck this up your dead, capiche?” The spider had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. He simply nodded in response. Valentino instructed him to wait in the office until he came back with the cash, then allowed Vox to lead them out.

Arackniss was not sure how long he had been waiting but the silence and atmosphere in the lonely room caused his eyelids to feel heavy. Eventually his head dipped down as he fell asleep. Luckily, he had always been a light sleeper, the sound of the door swinging open woke him up before Valentino could notice his little nap. “Alright short stack, time to head out.” He threw the suitcase full of money onto his lap. Arackniss let out a sharp exhale as the unexpectantly heavy suitcase pushed into his gut.

“Right, I’ll call once it’s all said and done. Same rendezvous point, I assume?” This ‘rendezvous point’ was the car lot of an abandoned porn theater. After every job, Arackniss was always instructed to meet either Valentino or Vox in this parking lot to exchange goods or give a play by play of the events that transpired.

“Yeah same spot. Now get lost.” Valentino turned his back to Arackniss to accent his dismissal, but Arackniss took no insult, he was glad to be finally out of that office.

Stepping out curbside of the studio Arackniss hailed a cab to drive him out to his assignment. When he finally managed to slide into the back of a taxi, he took a quick second to look at his phone. It was already 7 o’clock. His little office nap was more like an office sleep. This left him two hours before he was supposed to be at Pentious’ home. It was a tight window, but he thought he could probably pull it off. He tossed a few extra bucks at the driver, incentivizing him to get them to his location as quickly as possible.

In a record fifteen minutes the cab pulled up to a tall and skinny building on the other side of town. Each floor was windowed exposing small cubical offices. Arackniss stepped out of the car tossing the driver enough cash to satisfy them. As they sped off Arackniss walked towards the entrance, clutching the suitcase in his left hand he looked at a scribbled note in his right hand. ‘Floor 15 Room 203.’ There was his destination. He stepped into the building without hesitation.

Arriving on the fifteenth floor Arackniss discovered he did not even need to look for a room number. Two broad shouldered buffoons stood in front of a door about ten feet away on the left. As he walked up to the ‘esteemed’ bodyguards the scowl on their faces grew deeper. “This 203?” Arackniss lazily pointed to the door behind them. The two stood in silence ignoring his question. Arackniss sighed in annoyance. “I’m here for Val’s deal you gonna let me in or no?” They looked at each other then one guard stepped aside while the other opened the door allowing Arackniss to pass through the threshold. The oaf followed uncomfortably close behind shutting them into the room.

Typical faces greeted him in the conference room. All five men, attempting to look more intimidating and powerful than they were. Arackniss scanned the room and knew immediately who he was dealing with. Overconfident wannabe ‘gangsters’ who had just started to make a footprint in this business. He knew just how to deal with chodes like this. “Heard a guy called Shorty calls the shots around here, that a fact?” He took a moment to size up every guy sitting at this table, making sure to give off the impression he thought no one in this room looked powerful enough to command a class of kindergarteners, let alone a drug train.

There was a mangy, greasy, unkempt, looking fly demon who sat at the head of the long table. Rubbing his hands together, he then pushed back the sparse few hairs on his head. “Yeah that’s me. But let me get straight to the point here mister. You are one in a million goons that work for Ol’ Val. If you wanna walk outta here unscathed then you betta have my money. All of it that Val promised.” Arackniss tossed the suitcase in his hand onto the table.

“Yeah, I got your doe, go ahead count it up if ya don’t believe me. But when you’re done, know that I am not a patient man. I want exactly what you offered Val, no more no less.” Shorty glared hard at Arackniss as he slid the suitcase in his direction. Cutting of it’s momentum by catching it before the suitcase flew off the table Shorty swiveled the top of the case facing him, with one final cross eye towards Arackniss he unlatched the buckles of the suitcase. He took one look inside, then immediately shut it.

“It’s all there boys, get him the goods.” He waved off two of his compatriots at the other end of the table. Both got up silently and left. Arackniss stood crossing both sets of arms, back to the waiting game again.

During this moment of silence Arackniss let his gaze slowly drift around the room, pretending to be bored and impatient, Arackniss was really looking at any potential escape routes. His best options seemed to be either back out the way he came, through an airduct on the ceiling, or the giant window that overlooked the city below. Going back the way he came was probably too dangerous, having to travel that whole distance unshielded, who knows how many dopes were crawling around this place. Of course, the window was the emergency plan, if he had underestimated his opponent and bit off more than he could chew he would use that option. That left the air duct, this route could take a little extra time to figure out where the exit was, but if his timing was perfect he could get up there and conceal his exit before anymore chumps tried to rush in. He let his eyes float towards the door behind him, he tapped his fingers in succession against his arm. The air in the office was thick and heavy as tension built up inside of Arackniss. Tension caused by some anxiety, but mostly excitement.

Once the door swung open one of Shorty’s boys placed a box on the desk, while the other shut the door behind them. Arackniss opened the box to give a quick inspection of its contents. Four large white rectangles shrink wrapped in plastic fit snuggly within. Arackniss took his pinky finger maneuvering the plastic on the corner of one of these rectangles until he felt his finger touch powder. Gently he took it out, inspecting the mill of the power, then a small sniff to judge the sent and ease of inhalation, the final test was taste. Arackniss licked off the remaining powder from his pinkie tasting for impurities, imperfections, and the like. He grinned at the quality; these punks had lived up to their end of the bargain. “Yeah, dis ain’t half bad Cola boys. I gotta say I’m impressed.” He felt the smug arrogance in the room radiate like a humid hot summer day as each demon crossed their arms giving themselves a mental pat on the back. “Too bad you had to make the stupid decision of tryin’ to have Val pay for drugs. Haha, I mean c’mon. The guy’s one of the top overlords in hell! You don’t charge him dosh for blow!” The other demons looked to one another confused, eventually all eyes fell on Shorty. His head twitched around with every pass of his hand over the other.

“What the hell are you on about?” Arackniss had the most shit eating grin on his face in response to that question.

Without another word Arackniss pulled a pistol out from his left shoulder carry with his top right arm, shooting the bodyguard outside through the glass of the door. As the glass dispersed from the bullet there was a solid thump from the door guards frame dropping limply to the floor. Before there was a chance for one of Shorty’s goons to react Arackniss slightly shifted his target to the drug bearer beside him. Another pop of his pistol and down he went. Two lackies down, three more to go. Then there was the matter of Shorty himself.

“Don’t just stand there jackin’ off and get this guy!” Shorty yelled to the attention of his baffled squad. Finally waking up long enough to realize they were in danger two more of Shorty’s boys prepared for retaliation, drawing their automatic submachine guns. The guy closest to Arackniss, standing three feet to his left was the first to open fire, but before he could even fully depress the trigger Arackniss had sensed his movement and ducked down. While the dullard stood there shooting at nothing Arackniss had rolled in his direction, pulling the other pistol from right shoulder carry. When the rain of bullet shells finally stopped and the lackie paused to admire his handy work, Arackniss stood up swiftly pressing the newly drawn pistol to his opponent’s forehead. With one shot the guy was out like a light and the large window behind him cracked sending large shards of glass flying everywhere. Arackniss crossed his arms in front of his face to shield from any stray bits of glass catching him in the eye.

This brief moment of defensive maneuver gave the goon standing window side by his Boss a chance to unload his Uzi towards Arackniss’ direction. His lack of aim allowed for Arackniss to roll back onto the floor under the far side end of the table. This was not without consequence, while the bullets were scattered the lucky bastard did manage to hit him. He looked over to his left shoulder which was throbbing. An entrance and exit wound assured Arackniss that at least the bullet was not still inside of him. As he moved to adjust his position under the table, he felt a sharp pain on the left side of his ribcage. He looked down to assess the source and, “God damnit you bastards ripped a hole in my fucking jacket! Do you know how much this shit costs?! Fuck this is hand tailored!” Another bullet had just grazed his side leaving a deep gouge, but this again was good news that he did not have to go digging around for a bullet once this was all over.

Arackniss leaned to his left, accepting the pain as it roared. He took aim at the rouge gunman’s knee, one shot through the kneecap and the guy dropped his gun, bellowing over to clutch his wound, Arackniss shot again through the top of his skull.

As he began to stand up from under the table, he felt a pistol press to his right temple. “Drop yer guns asswipe.” His final adversary was actually smart enough to have used the time Arackniss was gunning down his friend wisely. Arackniss fully stood up turning to face the guy. Barrel now pressing against his forehead, Arackniss complied, dropping the two pistols from his hand. His aggressor wore a smarmy grin. “Not too tough are ya now pipsqueak? Oh, I’m gonna take a lot of pleasure in dis.”

Arackniss blinked in disbelief, this really was some rookie shit. “Ay buddy, rule number one of being a gangster…” Unfurling his usually retracted third pair of arms Arackniss pulled out a Tommy gun, seemingly from nowhere and let loose on his assailant. Arackniss ended up shooting him so many times through the torso he nearly severed the guy in half. When the motionless body finally fell to the ground with a slosh, Arackniss finished his thought. “Kill yer fuckin’ target.”

His attention now fell solely on Shorty. The fly demon rubbed his hands together more frantically now. A visible sweat forming on his brow. “Listen, kid you got talent. I uh, I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Y-you know I could use a guy of yer caliber.”

Arackniss discarded his weapon. “Oh, shut yer trap ya big baby.” Turning his head towards the table Arackniss checked on the goods, somehow, miraculously he had avoided any damage to the cash or coke. A little blood splattered but that just added a little fun to the packages. He jumped onto the table collecting the briefcase in his right hand, and the box under the same armpit. He then jumped again with impressive height latching his finger through the air vent’s cover. Lifting his lower body up he placed his feet on the ceiling giving him a better sense of balance. In one quick motion Arackniss pushed the vent upward into the airduct simultaneously tossing it out of the way. Before he had a chance to fall he managed to grab on to the side of the airduct’s entrance, letting his lower body recoil back to its starting position, Arackniss used his arm holding onto the side of the vent to pull himself up enough that he could grab onto either side of the air duct with his second set of arms, this gave him enough security and strength to hoist himself into the airduct, goodies in tow. He went to put the vent back into place when two more morons ran through the door searching around them in a stupor.

“He’s in the vent you blockheads shoot ‘em-!” Shorty did not have a chance to finish his sentence, Arackniss had already pulled another pistol from his waist band shooting both fools clean through the head with two easy bullets.

Arackniss poked his head out from the airduct giving Shorty a cross look. “What was that about getting’ off on the wrong foot?” Shorty's mouth gaped open. He stuttered trying to reply but Arackniss shot him straight through his open gullet. “Yea. Das what I thought.” Arackniss managed to put the vent back in place before any more distractions showed up. Trying to map out the building architecture in his mind he headed towards what he believed to be the entrance way.

If crawling through a dusty airduct was bad enough, Arackniss noticed the trail of blood he was leaving behind. He knew the wounds would not be fatal by any means but damn they sure did sting. After rummaging around in the ceiling Arackniss finally came to an air vent that was open. He peered through the grates of the vent, success he had made his way to the main lobby. Gathering his trophies in his arms he kicked the vent out from the ceiling and immediately jumped down to the floor. As soon as his feet touched solid ground Arackniss bolted out the door. He did not stop running until he realized he was only blocks away from his destination. Finally slowing down, he gasped for breath and continued walking in the direction of the abandoned parking lot.

When he finally arrived in front of the run-down porn theater, he set his cargo down and immediately went for a cigarette. As the smoke filled his lungs, he let out a hardy exhale, taking out his phone to check the time. The screen lite up, and his heart dropped. Eight forty-five. If he were lucky it would be nine thirty by the time he got to Pentious’ pad. He shook his head burying the anxious feeling, that should be fine. After all he told his friend he would be over around nine-ish. Nine thirty was still nine-ish.

But of course, the spider was not that lucky. It took half an hour for Val to show up. Arackniss had already thrown off his jacket and smoked through his entire pack of cigarettes. He was extremely irritable at this point, and it did not help when Val rolled down his window his immediate reaction was to laugh. “Looks like you got a little roughed up buddy.”

Arackniss glared shoving the suitcase of money and the box of coke towards Val. This made Val laugh harder. “Alright. Alright. Calm down. You were a good boy and got my shit. I’m proud. Listen, my place is just around the corner from here, why don’t you get out of those gross clothes and grab a shower. I’ll give ya something to go home in.” Arackniss scoffed.

“I gotta be at a place.” Val let out another boisterous laugh, causing Arackniss to grimace at the sound.

“You think it’s a good idea to show up wherever you’re goin’ lookin like that? C’mon guy. Get in the limo, we will freshen you up and you’ll be on your way.” Arackniss glared at the ground by his feet, he hated to admit it, but Val was right. He was disgusting and bloody. If he showed up at Pentious’ place looking like a ragamuffin, it might make him worry unnecessarily. Silently Arackniss agreed to Val’s offer by stepping into the car.

The hot water cascading down his svelte frame felt amazing. His sore muscles immediately started to unknot just from the heat. Val had a nice shower; the floor and walls were marble, and the water trickled down from grates on the ceiling like a waterfall. As good as the shower felt, Arackniss knew he could not dawdle. Quickly he scrubbed his fur getting out all the dust sweat and blood. His wounds were still open, but he could manage to get some bandages on his way to Pentious, and the Chianti. He might need more than Chianti tonight.

He stepped out of the shower drying off when Val suddenly entered without warning, causing Arackniss to attempt covering up with his towel. “Jesus fuck! Can I help you?!”

Val snickered, “Don’t be so shy. You ain’t got nuttin’ I don’t see on a daily basis.” He tossed some clothes onto the vanity for Arackniss. “Unless you’re packin’ little guy.” Val smirked letting his eyes fall towards Arackniss’ crotch that he barely managed to cover.

“Don’t say that shit.” He rolled his eyes and looked over to the clothes that Val had brought him. A V-neck white tee-shirt, with extra sleeves for a second pair of arms, a pair of underwear, and some loose-fitting athletic shorts. “How do you even have clothes like this? In a size that would fit me?” Arackniss would immediately regret asking such a question.

“One of my boy toys left his overnight stuff here. He’s about your frame, probably skinnier. No muscle on that one. But damn, such a nice ass.” Val exhaled through his nose sharply. “Any way they’re washed and cleaned, better than the shit that is your suit right now.” While Arackniss did not exactly like the idea of wearing one of Valentino’s fuck boys’ clothes, he had to agree that anything was better than his destroyed suit.

“Thanks.” He mumbled. Graciousness was not exactly a quality Arackniss was used to expressing. It was the best he could do.

Valentino waved his hand as if to shoo Arackniss off. “Just get the clothes on and get outta my house.” That was a set of actions Arackniss was more than happy to oblige.

Barreling through the streets of Hell, Arackniss was able to pick up bandages, Chianti, and a bottle of bourbon whiskey. The clothes Valentino leant him seemed to work out okay, the tee-shirt was a little tighter than he liked and the shorts a little…shorter than he would normally wear. Fuck it he had athletic legs why not show them off? The time was now ten thirty. Well over an hour late Arackniss wondered if he should even go at this point, or maybe he should call before heading over? He growled at his timid thoughts. There was no way in Hell he was not going show, even if he got sent away at least he kept his word. He lifted his chest proudly as he stomped up the stairs to Pentious’ home.

Before he had a chance to knock Pentious swung open the door alerted by the noise going on outside his home. His face lite up with excitement. “Niss! I’m glad you made it!”

Arackniss swayed awkwardly, “Yeah well. Sorry it’s so late. Work…got away from me...heh.” ‘What the fuck kind of wishy-washy response was that?’ Arackniss sighed at the sad state of his afterlife.

Pentious blinked a few times before looking at the watch on his wrist. “Oh! I suppose it is later! Sorry I didn’t realize; time must have gotten away from me as well. Please, come in!” He ushered Arackniss through the door. “I see you are certainly dressed for leisure and relaxation.” He said with a soft giggle.

Arackniss’ fur stood on end at the statement. He hated feeling under dressed. “Yeah well, my suit got fucked on the job. This was what’s available.” He let out half of a laugh, but something felt strange to him. Like his heart was sinking into his stomach. Pentious had not even realized he was late, so it is not like he had offended his snake friend. There was just something about feeling forgotten that made his mind run in circles. Was he sad? Sad that Pentious did not realize he was late? Sad that Pentious was not eagerly awaiting his arrival? It all seemed so stupid to feel upset about. Not to mention Arackniss did not do, ‘upset.’ His whirling thoughts were interrupted by Pentious’ theatrical voice.

“Let me take some of that for you.” He leaned over taking the bottle of Chianti and whiskey. “Would you like a drink on ice?” Arackniss willed himself back to the present conversation.

“Uh…Yeah. Actually. Where are we watchin’ this flick? I might need that whole bottle tonight.” Arackniss raised an eyebrow pointing at the whiskey.

Pentious giggled. “My, my, you have had a rough day.” Arackniss rolled his eyes looking across the room, away from Pentious.

“You ain’t got no idea.” When his eyes dropped to the floor, he noticed the roll of bandages in his hand. “Oh yeah, speakin’ of, I gotta wrap somethin’ really quick so I don’t bleed all over this shirt.” Small traces of blood were already sinking through the white fabric of the tee-shirt.

Pentious gasped putting down the drinks on a nearby coffee table, leaning over to inspect the blood stain. “Are you alright?”

This made Arackniss snicker in response to Pentious’ tendency to over worry. “It’s just a little scratch. No biggie. But yeah hold on a sec.” Without hesitation Arackniss pulled the tee-shirt off exposing his bare upper body. Pentious’ face lite up a brilliant shade of red as his eyes scanned from Arackniss’ face over to his lean neck, following down Arackniss’ taught pectorals, to his shapely and defined abs, and a very sharp V-line leading down to- Oh my.

Pentious turned around quickly shutting his eyes tightly. Thoughts repeated in the back of his mind, ‘Please don’t let him have noticed me ogling. Please, oh please tell me he didn’t notice.’

Arackniss was currently too busy wrapping a few layers of bandage cloth around his ribcage to see anything Pentious was up to. When he finished with the wound around his waist he called out, “Ay Pent, think ya could help me with this?”

Pentious let out a slow unsteady breath before turning around with a crooked smile. “What can I do for you my dear friend?” It was a little easier for Pentious to look at Arackniss now, because the svelte spider’s back was facing him. Suddenly he saw a roll of bandages fly at his face. He barely managed to catch them.

“I don’t think I can get this around my shoulder in the right place.” Arackniss looked over his wounded shoulder towards his baffled friend.

This was when Pentious finally saw the exit wound through Arackniss’ shoulder. “Is that?! Are you okay?!” For Pentious seeing a bullet wound was not something he came across regularly.

Arackniss shrugged. “Yeah. It’s fine. Bullet went straight through so no worries. Just wrap it up so I don’t leak blood on yer carpet. It’s already started to clot anyway.” Pentious cautiously and carefully approached Arackniss from behind, slowly dressing the wound for him, trying his best not to mistakenly hurt him by his lack of expertise. “Yeah. Dat’s it.” Arackniss turned around once Pentious ran out of bandage to continue wrapping. He tucked the stray end into the other layers of cloth. “Look at chu Pent, yer a regular nurse!” Pentious laughed nervously as Arackniss pulled the shirt back over his head.

Pentious was finally able to pull himself back together from his wayward thoughts and respond. “So, I’ll go prepare us some drinks? We shall watch the film in the parlor. Make yourself comfortable.” Pentious tilted his head with a smile, arm pointing in the direction of the television room. Arackniss followed suit into the large spacious den, there was not any furniture for sitting but there was a small television at the far end of the room against the northern wall. On top of the TV set was a DVD copy of ‘The Public Enemy.’ Arackniss looked pleased at the movie, knowing Pentious must have had to jump through all kinds of hoops to acquiesce such a rare treasure. Taking in a quick scope of the area Arackniss found a stack of blankets and pillows in a small closet to the room’s southern corner. While waiting for Pentious to arrive with their drinks he decided to build a small pillow fort in front of the television. Juvenile in construction, but comfortable.

Pentious entered the room with a silver tray of refreshments. A small chilled bucket of ice, the two bottles of alcohol and a small assortment of chesses spread out strategically and aesthetically. There were two small oyster forks on either side of the tray to use at their pleasure. When Pentious saw the pillows and blankets arranged on the floor he smiled brightly. “I appreciate the preparation! Are you ready then?” Arackniss smirked in response.

“Yeah. Yer gonna love this, ‘The Public Enemy,’ is a fantastic motion-picture and it’s one of James Cagney’s best performances. Man, this was one of my favorite flicks back in the day.” Pentious felt warmed and excited by Arackniss’ enthusiasm.

He sat down on the blanket fort Arackniss had constructed placing the tray between the two. Arackniss joined him on the floor sitting to his opposite. “Well I am delighted then.” Pentious gave another pleasant grin towards Arackniss before leaning forward so he could set up the film. Within seconds the screen was illuminated with early 1900’s imagery of Chicago, Illinois.

Sixty minutes into the film, the assorted cheese on their tray had disappeared. The entire bottle of Chianti as well as half of the bottle of bourbon whiskey were conveniently absent as well. Arackniss found it a little difficult to focus on the film when every other line made by an actor had him giggling for no reason. This reaction also caused Pentious to fall into a fit of laughter. The two leaned their arms against one another to keep their position upright.

“I swear…” Arackniss heaved, “It’s a good movie. God damn it’s just been a day.” He laughed whole heartedly as he tilted his head backwards resting on Pentious’ shoulder.

Pentious gave a flustered grin. “It is good. We’re just…enjoying the festivities along with the show.” Pentious could not stop his giggling, but he placed a hand over his mouth for the sake of modesty.

Arackniss sighed letting his laughter slowly calm down. “Ahh, I needed this. Work was fucking shit today. I’m glad to have ended up in good company.” Relaxing he let his weight lean more into Pentious, closing his eyes comfortably.

Pentious bit his bottom lip, trying not to take much of what Arackniss was saying to heart. “Oh, you flatter me friend. But indeed, who wouldn’t want to spend recreational time with The Great Sir Pentious!” He snapped his fingers to punctuate his statement with flare.

Arackniss nudged his head against Pentious’ shoulder to give him a little shove. “You’re a dork.”

Pentious fanned the booze induced flush from his cheeks with his hand. “So, I’ve heard. My apologies.” He leant back into Arackniss to avoid having to hold the weight of his own upper body by himself.

“It’s fine. I think you’re funny. Plus, I bet most of the people who call you a dork are tryin’ to flirt with ya anyways. Y’know? Playful teasin’ and all dat.” Pentious’ body went stiff.

“I very highly doubt that. Either they are serious and trying to insult me, or this playful teasing is not any different from your banter.” Arackniss laughed through his teeth.

“Maybe I’m flirtin’ wid ya…” His tone was joking and lighthearted. However, Pentious had suddenly switched his positioning on the floor facing towards Arackniss, causing him to lose his center of gravity. He started to fall forward but caught himself before sprawling out on the floor. When he turned to question Pentious he realized his friends body language was completely different from before. His loose lackadaisical posture was now frigid and cold. His eyes glared at the ground where Arackniss sat.

“I can’t believe…I’m so stupid. To think that you might be different. I really should have seen through this by now.” Arackniss leant towards Pentious inquisitively.

“What are you-?” He was interrupted by Pentious’ voice, which was usually pitched and dramatic, had now become low and serious.

“You really played the long game with this prank. Tell me, was it your intent from the beginning to humiliate me, or was that something that developed along the way? No, I can’t imagine it was your intent from the start, that’s a bit too much forethought for you.” He sneered.

Arackniss was dumbfounded. Suddenly Pentious’ sharp tongue and quick wit were being used full force against him. Usually Arackniss knew when he was being an asshole, but this sudden change in temperament had him completely lost. “You wanna fill me in on what’s got yer tail in a knot or am I just s’posed to guess?”

“Oh please! As if you weren’t obvious enough! The ever-increasing interest in hanging out, the casual moments of physical affection…I even bet your little scheme started all the way back at ‘The Watering Hole,’ didn’t it? Oh, oblivious, foolish, naive Pentious. Let him believe he has made a friend! Let him start developing a little crush on his buddy just to openly mock him when it’s all said and done! Too bad I’ve been here before, you’re not the first dolt to play this game with me. I’m more angry I did not catch onto your lies sooner. Was it worth it Niss? Is this the reaction you wanted? Did you have your fun?!” Pentious’ glare went from the floor directly into Arackniss’ eyes. Even though he was yelling, and his expression was wrathful, Arackniss could see the pain he was trying to hide in his eyes. He genuinely thought Arackniss was making fun of him somehow.

“Pent. I’m sorry alright? I don’t know what I said to piss you off so much but…Wait. Did you say crush?” His intoxicated mind finally catching up to the situation at hand Arackniss was now able to focus on the venom being spewed at him. Did he hear that word right? Pentious had said crush?

“Oh don’t act shocked, this was your plan all along! Having me fall for you’re little suave guy act to ridicule me!” Pentious crossed his arms, turning his head away in disgust.

The pieces were starting to fall together for Arackniss. Pentious must have took his joke about flirting as a jab at him. Thinking through Pentious’ angry monologue he realized that, he was right in a way. If he really thought about it they had been spending a lot more time together. Arackniss had become much more comfortable with friendly affection. Touching his shoulder, wiping a stray eyelash from his face, hell just a moment ago the two were back to back leaning against each other. Then of course there was the mention of their night out with Angel and Molly, he had walked him home and, something sparked there. Arackniss never gave it a second thought because the feeling scared him. He just ignored it hoping it would go away, it did not. Arackniss couldn’t deny it anymore, the hurt expression on Pentious’ face made his heart ache. This was getting more and more complicated by the minute but the swirling thoughts in Arackniss’ head were drowned out by his voice speaking out impulsively. “What makes you so sure that I’m fuckin’ with you?”

Pentious snapped his attention back to Arackniss, a fury in his eyes. “As if that isn’t obvious!” He hissed.

“No it ain’t. Give me one goddamn reason that me bein’ sweet on you is just impossible.” Arackniss was surprised by his own matter of fact tone. His forwardness brought on by a drunken tongue.

This caught Pentious off guard, his mind buzzing with fear, anger, and alcohol he barely managed to stammer out, “I…”

“What, because YOU think you’re a loser? Because YOU think you don’t deserve to be admired? Sounds like a whole lotta YOU presuming what I think.” Arackniss face flushed a deep red, he was not sure if this was from embarrassment or the bourbon making its way through his body. Either way, he felt a shakiness inside him that he did not know how to deal with as he hung on pins and needles for Pentious to respond.

It took him a moment, but Pentious finally spoke in a gentle yet terrified voice. “Please. Don’t tease me like this.” His eyes met Arackniss, they were glassy as if on the brink of tears.

Arackniss groaned in annoyance grabbing both sides of Pentious’ face between his hands. “Why is it so hard to believe?! Who said I wasn’t into you? Huh?!” He pulled their faces together pressing their foreheads against each other. Their eyes locked.

Pentious shuddered nervously, “I just assumed-”

Another interruption from Arackniss. “Goddamn right you assumed!”

Pentious’ breath was short, fearful, his heart pounded so loudly in his chest it rang between his ears. “Niss…Are you-?!”

Another disruption from Arackniss but this time it was not his voice. He pressed his lips firmly against Pentious’ cutting him off. He felt warm and excited, Pentious’ lips were soft and inviting, he tilted his head attempting to allow Pentious to reciprocate the kiss.

He did. The two sat in the middle of Pentious’ spacious living room, lips pushed together. Pentious grabbed onto the front of Arackniss’ shirt as their lips moved slowly against each other, making the abrupt smooch more intimate. Arackniss had not felt this kind of intimacy for a long time. His heart nearly pounding out of his chest, he could not dare break away from the kiss. Then what could happen, would they just pretend they did not kiss? Would they just make out here on the floor? The anxieties had Arackniss so worried he would not dare move. He wanted this moment to last as long as possible.

Arackniss never had much in the way of luck. The moment was halted by an all too familiar ring tone. As his cellphone played the obnoxious tune Arackniss immediately knew who has calling, his Father. As slowly as possible he finally broke the kiss between them mumbling, “Sorry I gotta…” He turned towards the television stand where he had sat his work phone earlier in the night. He answered the phone in Italian, as to not worry Pentious too much. “ _Hello?”_

On the line his Father’s voice was deep and raspy. He also responded in Italian, believing there was a reason for his sons use of their native language. “ _What’s going on kid? You had a job today I didn’t hear nuttin_.”

Arackniss sighed. “ _Sorry Pops I haven’t made it back to my hotel room yet. Long day. Needed a stiff drink. I’ll write you up a report and have it sent to you tomorrow morning_.”

His Father growled then began his boisterous screaming. “ _You get me that fuckin’ info in an hour or I’ll chop yer dick off! Don’t ever sass me again you little bitch_!” The phone line went dead and Arackniss inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. His expression was numb, causing Pentious to worry internally even more.

“Sorry I uh… Work is hounding my ass tonight. I need to split.” He stared blankly at the wall; he could not dare to look at Pentious right now.

“Oh? I understand. That’s fine…” He trailed off unsure of himself. How were they supposed to part from here, feelings were still uncertain, and the physical kiss was certainly a white elephant in the room.

“I…uh…I’ll text you?” Arackniss rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. The tension in the air was so heavy he thought he would collapse under the pressure.

“Niss. I’m sorry I yelled. I let my thoughts get the better of me and I just…I’m sorry.” His eyes fell to the side as he rubbed his left arm with his right hand nervously.

Arackniss felt a warm smile expand across his face. In one swift motion he took Pentious by the chin, giving him one final quick peck on the lips before standing up and gathering his things. “Tomorrow, alright?” He smirked as he made his way out of the room.

Pentious could not help but smile back, heart full of hope. “Tomorrow.”


End file.
